


A Little Trouble Never Hurt Nobody

by MissTrafalgarMeyer



Category: Football RPF
Genre: A lot of minors couples, André is confused, Attempt at Humor, Benni is protective of Julian, Bunny!Benni, But Marco and Benni don't know how to be a couple, Fluff and Angst, Gift fic for the best person ever :D, Jealousy, Julian is innocent, M/M, Manu helps, Mario is desperate, Markhor!Marco, Mats is angry and afraid, No one believes Benni and Marco are dating, Not thaaaat angst but angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Pretend to be dating, Thomas is a gossiper, Uncomfortable how to be a couple research, Wish me luck and don't kill me, Yeah multichapter fic..., whatsapp groups are the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTrafalgarMeyer/pseuds/MissTrafalgarMeyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> "Benedikt, be my boyfriend!"</em>
</p>
<p><em>"What?! No!!" </em><br/>.</p>
<p>Or the one which Marco and Benni pretend to be dating to make Mario and Mats jealous but things just go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. About Proposals and Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kts210 (redback210)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redback210/gifts).



> For kts210 because her birthday was past week, and I have to do this for her! <3 We talk about that fic a couple times and I know that I have to write this for you because all drama/funny things and hurt!Marco/hurt!Benni. I know that's also a late birthday gift, buut you forgive me isn't? :3 
> 
> Hope you enjoy all that drama and misunderstood things, I'll try to update that every two weeks till the end so you will not hate me hahahaha'
> 
> Enjoy o/

Benedikt sat on the couch and sighed. This month was too long, and he needed to rest and relax before Euro. He opened his Netflix account and tried to find a cool movie to watch, but his cellphone notified him that he had a new text.

_'Hey, Benni. You are at home? -M.R'_

Benni arched an eyebrow. Marco? Okay, last time Marco texted, Mats was very drunk and ended up in Benedikt's house.

_'Yes. What happened? -B.H'_

It took a few minutes and Benni almost thought Marco had given up talking about anything he had to say.

_'We need to talk. I arrive at your house in 10 minutes. -M.R'_

The Schalker frowned slightly, his relaxing afternoon was over, he could feel it. He got up and went to the fridge, grabbing two beers.

It didn't take long before he heard knocks on the door and he got up to open the door.

"Hey, Benni!" Marco smiled when the door was opened.

"Marco." Benedikt gave space for the youngest to get in.

Reus entered the house, lay on the couch and grabbed a beer, acting as if the house were his and that maybe have irritated Benedikt a little. Okay, a lot.

"How is going your relationship with Mats?" Marco asked when Benni sat.

"Good...?" The Schalker raised an eyebrow. What's the point with that question?

"Be sincere." Reus smiled.

"Bad." Benni rolled his eyes.

"Oh, great!"

"Great?"

Great? It's horrible! Benni felt horrible, Mats is, or was, his boyfriend for years and suddenly, with a transfer, everything became so complicated! And it hurts more than he can say.

"I have a proposal for you." Marco sat on the couch, a serious expression on his face.

This is getting weirder by the minute, but Benni merely shake his head, a clear signal to Reus continue.

"Benedikt, be my boyfriend!"

"What?! No!!" Benni's eyes widened, what the hell was going on here?

"Why not? We'd be the best couple of the German national team!" Marco took another sip of his beer, he was so calm and it irritated Benni further.

"You have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend--" Marco arched an eyebrow at that statement and Benedikt rolled her eyes "He's still my boyfriend, we're taking a break! And you are best friends with my ex or still boyfriend!"

Reus sighed and looked at Höwedes as if he were an idiot.

"Lets be very honest here, Höwedes!" Marco's voice was calm, as if it were an adult explaining something simple to a child. "You and Mats taking a break? You know what breaks means. This is a prelude to breakup! Mats isn't my best friend, he left and don't even tell me that, I knew it from newspapers and when I tried to speak about that, he refused to talk to me! I can see that he hurt you, I can see that you're upset, I can see you're sad! what I propose here is a revenge."

Benni was completely shocked. All Marco says is truth. The relationship with Mats is crumbling gradually, he can feel it, but something isn't right, something doesn't fit. Revenge? Against Mats? Where it benefits Marco?

"And Mario?"

"We can say that he hurt me, too."

"So you're proposing that we have to be lovers? To let our 'ex' boyfriends jealousy as revenge? I get it right or you have another plan in mind?"

"It's just that, my dear Benedikt."

Benni's mind thought of all the ways that this plan could go wrong. Euro is coming and they will have to look at the face of his 'ex' on a daily basis, which makes it worse.

"Then, you accept to be my boyfriend?" Marco broke the line of Benni's thought.

Benedikt looked a few seconds to Marco and then smiled. Who knows this works, Mats broke his heart and betrayed his trust, who knows is good to make him pay

"Yes."

Marco smiled along with Benni. This will be the best revenge he has planned.

xXx

"Why I have the impression that it will go wrong?" Benedikt raised an eyebrow.

"It's the third time you say that in a 10-minute break, and we haven't done anything yet." Marco rolled his eyes "You can trust me a little?"

"How trust you if we don't have a plan?"

"We have a plan! We pretend to be crazy in love with each other and that's it. The plan will work!"

"It will go very wrong!"

Marco sighed and looked back at the taxi window where both were. Okay, it wasn't a perfect plan, who knows could fail, but in theory everything was going perfectly well. Benni is nice, beautiful and fun, a perfect person to fall in love, everyone knows it and everyone will believe. No drama!

The taxi arrived at the hotel where the German national team was and Marco smiled, turning to Benedikt "Time to shine, sweetheart!"

Benni rolled his eyes and got out, taking their luggage and giving one to Marco when he got out of the taxi after paying the driver.

The two entered the hotel reception and Benedikt saw Mats get up from a sofa, which was in the corner of the room, and come toward him, a serious expression on his face.

"It will start." Marco said, smiling, "I'll check in, remember our plan."

Benni followed Marco with his gaze until Mats get close enough. He turned to the brunet, trying to keep calm.

"Hey..." Hummels began, visibly uncomfortable. "We need to talk."

Talk? Benedikt's mind returned to the conversation he had with Marco at his house: _'You know what breaks means. This is a prelude to breakup!'_. Then that's it. Mats will breakup with him and therefore the plan will not work. Mats will not care who he's dating and certainly will not feel jealous of Marco! How, for a second, he believed that this plan would work? This is wrong. Very wrong.

"Benni?" Mats raised an eyebrow, surprised by the blonde's behavior.

"Yes, of course" Benni blinked repeatedly and ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"All right, I'll take your luggage to our room" The brunet smiled.

Wait, what? 'Our room'? What the hell is happening? Benni was confused. If Mats wants to breakup why they will share a room? Why Mats took his luggage? Why the hell Mats is giving him _that_ smile?

Oh... Everything is clear now. Mats don't want to breakup, he wants to get back dating.

"Hm... I... I'll do my check in with Marco and..." The blonde turned to go to Marco and say to abort the plan but Reus was right behind him and Benni maybe have jumped in fright.

"Benni, sweetheart, something wrong?" Marco grinned.

And now yes, everything Benedikt thought would go wrong was about to happen.

"Benni? Sweetheart?" Mats raised an eyebrow. "What's happening here?"

"Hm, you didn't tell him?" Marco's gaze moved from 'Extremely in love' for questioning in a matter of seconds.

"Didn't tell me what?" Now Mats was staring at Benedikt.

"Mats... We..."

"Baby, let me speak." Marco interrupted and Benni wanted to kill him for it. Marco completely ignored the Schalker and stared at Mats. "You're an idiot who took a break with the most wonderful person in this world. How not to fall in love with him? He is so understandable, so gentle, so beautiful..."

"Marco--"

"No, dear, you know it's truth!" Benni was even more irritated by the interruption. Marco just smiled and keep talking. "So I had the privilege to spend time with Benni since you left. I met him better and I'm fall in love with him! He is a lovely person and decided to give me a chance, so if all goes well until the end of this Euro, we'll be the new couple on this team! "

"But... I thought..." Mats turned to Benedikt. "We were going to be roommates and... Talk about everything that happened...?"

Benni could feel the confusion and maybe even a little bit of sadness in Mats voice and as much as he tried to convince himself that Mats deserves this, some part of him was feeling pity.

"You thought wrong, I'm sorry!" Marco smiled and with one hand grabbed the luggage that was in Mats hands, with the other grabbed Benni's arm, which was too angry with everything to do anything. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I did check in for you! I know how you are tired and want to rest."

Benedikt looked one last time for Mats before let Marco takes him to the elevator, where they went and pressed the button indicating the floor they wanted.

The elevator door closed and Benni was furious. Marco sighed and waited for the Schalker say something.

"He wanted to come back dating with me." Benedikt whispered. "And you blew it with your plan."

"Benni, he wanting to be your roommate doesn't mean he wants to come back dating." Marco put his hand to his forehead, rubbing it slowly. "And if he wants to come back, better, the plan will be successful"

"This plan will end my relationship!" Benedikt knocked on the elevator wall next to Marco's head, who widened his eyes.

Okay, Benni was much more angry than Marco expected, he never expected this kind of behavior of him, but he didn't let it intimidate. If Benni wants to fight, Marco can fight too!

"Your relationship is over and it was his fault!" Marco took Benni's shirt by the collar and pulled him close, making them stick to the same height. "Open your eyes, Höwedes! He hurt you and not think twice! Now he came back, was nice, smiled, tried to be a gentleman and you already runs after him? Like a puppy when the owner get back? Value yourself once in life!"

"Marco--" Benni started to speak, but was interrupted by the elevator door opening sound.

Mario Götze took a step toward the elevator, but stopped when he saw the scene. Marco was sandwiched between the wall and Benedikt, pulling him closer, their faces almost touching, staring at each other, only looking away to look at Mario... He got it right or Marco and Benni are about to kiss?

"I..." Mario blinked a few times. "I'll get another lift."

"Oh, okay" Benni answered and waited until the elevator door close to look at Marco again.

It seemed like Marco had seen a ghost. He was pale, eyes glazed in the elevator door, mouth slightly open in disbelief and Benni didn't have to feel his pulse to know that his heart was racing.

"Marco?" The Schalker called softly.

"I... I thought I was ready for this..." Marco closed his eyes momentarily. "Ready to face him and feel nothing... Clearly I was wrong."

Benedikt smiled sadly. He knew how it was, he felt exactly the same minutes ago. With one smile his heart had melted. Not only he needed to value himself, but Marco too! He had no idea what Mario had done, but sure it wasn't good.

"You're right!" Benni broke the silence.

"What...?" Marco frowned.

"You're right. They hurt us, we can’t let it pass by." He pulled off the blond strands that were stuck on Marco's forehead. "We will continue our plan, we will make them suffer for a while. They deserve it."

"Okay." Marco loosened his grip on Benni's shirt.

Benedikt moved away from Marco, going to the other side of the elevator, leaving the youngest to recover.

"But I think it's good that your plan works because we ended up with our relationships." Benni said when the elevator door opened on the floor where their room was located.

"If I'm right at the end of it all, we'll be very happy with the others suffering." Marco smiled.


	2. About Others Reactions, New Plan, Dinner and How to be a Couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Honeys <3 
> 
> This note will be too long, so I'm sorry... I'll try to organize it the best way I can, okay? 
> 
> **First: Apologize.**   
>  That chapter take too long to be here isn't? Yeah, last month sucks and I was too worried, sad and with familiar problems... So I have no feelings to write happy/dramatic things and I'll not force myself to write it, because you all deserve the best not something that I don't do with my best... So, I'm sorry.  
> But Hey, At least It gave me time to think more about that fic (and write some angst fics) and now I know everything that will happens and I'm ready to gave you all more drama <3   
> Also, I have to say you guys that I'm a awful writer, I procrastinate so much with long fics, so If you see that I'm taking too much to update you can send me one comment asking me how chapter is going, I don't mind, really, friends always do that haha'
> 
> **Second: Apologize /2**  
>  Still in the "think more about that fic" I just realize that I can't do this fic in 5 chapters (Tá feliz, Eustass? Vou ter que escrever mais u.u) but relax, I'll do it in less than 10 chapters, but I still don't know If it will be 8 or 9 chapters. That's depends If I'll do a epilogue. Sorry :c
> 
> **Third: Apologize /3**  
>  This chapter is too long!! I'm that kind of author who don't want to do more than 2000 words to not let my readers tired or dying of boredom, but this time... I have to add a lot of things to let that fic more... Understandable. Now I put some Mats and Mario scenes to let you all see how they see all that story haha' So, I'm sorry for that 'almost 6000 words' chapter. 
> 
> **Fourth: Thanks.**  
>  Thank you soo much for such a support on that fic!! I mean, I think that just two persons will enjoy that fic, but no, a lot of persons likes it and want to know how this will end up <3 Your support means tthe world to me, really <3 Thank you for all comments, all kudos and all bookmarks <3 I love you all, Honeys <3 
> 
> **Fifth: Special Thanks.**  
>  **To Kts210:** Thank you so much  <3 For all things you do in my life, including try to cheer me up because I’ll not see Max and Leon in Olympiads (:c), it means a lot for me <3 But Specially for reading Mats scene and gave your opinion on that. For always ask me how this chapter is going and make me anxious to end up and show you how it'll go <3 I'm with you till the end of the line, Soul Sister <3  
>  **Para MrEustass:** Então, chatinho, mais um capitulo para você pirar no seu Reus e.e Obrigada por toda a ajuda com esse capitulo, principalmente com a cena Benni/Marco  <3 Espero que você aproveite, já que encheu tanto o saco por causa desse capitulo hahaha' Amo-te <3
> 
> So, It is! ;D Enjoy the chapter o/

"For God's sake, Mario!" André shouted as he opened the door of his room. "You can't wait a while? It has a space between the bed and the door that can't be crossed without a little time!"

André raised an eyebrow when he saw his friend with a shocked expression on his face. In fact he seemed much more frightened than shocked, which made André even more suspicious.

"What happened?"

Mario opened his mouth again and again, but no sound came out. André took a deep breath and pulled Mario to the room, forcing him to sit down and giving him a glass of water.

"When you're ready to talk." Schürrle sat in front of his friend and took the phone.

Mario took a few sips of water, trying to calm down. After a few minutes in silence he began to speak "Marco..."

"Oh, he is here?" André smiled, looking away from the phone to Mario.

"He was kissing Benni in the elevator."

Another silence. This lasted a little more than the last.

"What?!" André was shocked. It makes no sense!

"Exactly! What?!" Mario hit his own legs, got up and walked from one side to the other.

André laughed. "I don't know where you got it, but it's the worst joke I've ever heard."

"It's not a joke! I saw!" Mario yelled at his friend. It seemed crazy, but it's true! He saw! Or almost saw... The point here is that all he saw was going to end up in a kiss. You don't need to be a genius to realize such an obvious thing. "They were kissing and I entered the elevator, or almost went in, I went out then! But Benni got mad at me for interrupting them and Marco just wanted me to leave! You can tell that by looking at them!!"

André sighed, got up, went to Mario and forced him to sit down again. "Bro, you're imagining things."

"I'm not imagining things, André!!" Mario yelled. He was out of his mind and that impressed the blond. "For God's sake! Believe me!!"

"Okay, let's say they really were kissing in the elevator. It sounds unlikely, but let's say it's true." The blonde knelt in front of his friend. "Why they would be together? We're really talking about Marco Reus, your... I have no ideia what you are for each other, so let's say boyfriend, and Benedikt Höwedes, Mats boyfriend? These two that, at most, only speak 'hi' each other?"

"Yeah, I know, it seems unlikely, but--"

"They were probably just in the elevator in an awkward silence and when Benni turned to ask some useless thing, you entered the elevator and your jealous mind invented it all."

"Yeah, but for Benni say something to Marco, he needs to press him on the wall? And Marco needs to pull Benni closer? Tell me that!"

"Oh... That sounds a little more convincing, but still... It makes no sense. Benni and Marco? Where did you get this? I would believe more in Marco and Mats."

"Oh, Mats!! How can I say this to him?! He trusts so much in Benni!" Mario put his head in his hands.

André rolled his eyes. "You will not say anything to Mats! That's not true!"

"André, I know what I saw! Mats will be so shocked..." Mario seemed tired of arguing and that made André feel bad. He didn't like to see his friend sad.

"Look, I'll talk to Marco okay? I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding." The blonde gave a peck on friend's head and stood up. "Go back to your room, okay? I'll talk to you later."

André left the room and shook his head. That was the craziest thing that Mario has said.

xXx

"Benni, you can be a little faster?" Marco shouted, hoping his voice reached the bathroom. "We have to go make people jealous! And eat something... I'm hungry!"

A few minutes in silence and Benedikt opened the bathroom door, still with wet hair, towel around his waist and an angry expression on his face.

"You take two hours in the bathroom fixing up your hair and I don't say anything." Benni was toward his luggage "I take 15 minutes and you treat like an eternity."

"An hour and a half" Marco rolled his eyes "An hour and a half fixing my hair."

Before Benedikt could say anything, someone knocked the door. Marco raised an eyebrow, but went to open the door.

"Hello Marco!" André said, smiling.

"Hey...?" Marco was suspicious, André seemed very happy.

"Where's Benni?" Manuel said, and Marco jumped in fright, where the hell Neuer came from?

"Right here!" Benedikt said, as he finished dressing his shorts and took a shirt. "Did something happen?"

"Beyond the supposed dating of you?" Manuel raised an eyebrow, staring at Benni, who walked toward Marco.

"About that..." Marco put a hand on Benedikt's hip "You are interrupting us, you know?"

"Stop that, Marco." André raised an eyebrow "Nobody believes in you."

"You are a horrible couple." Manuel completed "There's no chemistry between you."

"Oh..." Marco thought for a second and then immediately closed the door not caring about his friends. "Damn, they don't believe in us!"

"I didn't expect anything different. Manuel is my best friend, he would never believe it"

"I hoped we could fool André... He's idiot and believe in everything."

"I'm hearing it!" André shouted.

"I love you!" Marco yelled back and opened the door again. "Okay, you don't believe."

"What isn't a surprise, but how you know? We don't act as 'lovers' in front of you." Benni raised an eyebrow.

"I was invisible or you was blind." Manuel sighed. "I was at the hotel reception. I saw the whole scene with Mats."

"Oh, truth. I saw you when I went to check in." Marco scored. "But I don't saw you, Schürrle."

"Mario was in my room telling he saw you kissing in the elevator."

"What?" Marco and Benni said in unison.

"Yeah, he was shocked, more scared than shocked, but you get the idea. He said you ignored him and Benni was annoyed at the interruption." André leaned against the wall "I thought he was crazy, so I came here to talk to you. I found Manuel on the way, as skeptical as I am."

"Oh... At least who we wanted to believe, believed!" Marco smiled.

"So I was right? No kiss?"

"It's a long story... Come in." Benni moves away and let the two enter the room.

xXx

An incessant pounding on the door woke Bastian from his desired sleep. The trip to Ascona had been so tiring and all he could think is he wants to sleep until the next day, but apparently Lukas had forgotten the room key... Again!

"Can you stop beating on the door?" Bastian yelled. "I'm coming, God, coming!”

The pounding continued, and Bastian was ready to kill Lukas. He took a deep breath, picked up a water in the freezer, uncapped it, headed toward the door, opening it and without thinking twice threw the bottle contents in the person's face.

"Damn, Bastian!" Mats yelled. "What is your problem?!"

"Mats?" Bastian raised an eyebrow "I'm sorry, I... I thought it was Lukas...?"

"No, I'm not damn Lukas!" Mats rubbed his face, removing excess water. "Damn, Bastian! This water is very cold! It's too cold even for Lukas!"

"Sorry, really." The blonde rubbed his hair, embarrassed. But the feeling was covered by a cloud of curiosity. What Mats doing here? "Anyways, what are you doing here? It's always good to see you, but... I don't think anyone in this team will look for me this early. Usually the problems begin after the first day."

"Well, that just started today!" Mats pursed his lips as he remembered the scene he had witnessed earlier. "Can I come in?"

"Of course! I'll get a towel for you," Bastian smiled and walked toward the bathroom searching a hand towel.

He gave the towel to Mats that had sat in an armchair in the corner of the room.

"What's the problem?" Bastian said after sitting up in front of his friend.

"Benni." Mats twisted his lip.

"I don't see how Benni can be a problem." The blond frowned softly. "Honestly he's one of the most sensible people in this crazy team."

Mats raised an eyebrow. If he speaks to someone he has a problem related to Benni, no one would believe. Benni is kind, understanding, sensible... definitely not a problem!

Remembering the situation earlier, Mats can prove it. Benedikt wanted to talk, wanted to work things out, but Marco arrived and started talking about them being in a relationship? Obviously Benni would not speak nothing because pity, but pity of whom? Marco or his?

The question here is: Benedikt is not the problem. Marco is the problem.

Marco is the only one who took advantage of Benni in a moment of weakness and now the Schalker not know how to break up with Reus. It's it. Marco is the one who deserves all the hatred.

"Mats?" Bastian broke his friend's line of thought.

"You're right... Benni isn't a problem and never will be... He is very kind to be one."

"So you're ready to go back and apologize to him?"

"Marco is the fucking profiteer." Mats completely ignored Bastian and continued muttering bad things about Marco.

"Whoa, wait a minute," The blonde called his friend's attention. "Why Marco is related with... Whatever is the problem between you and Benni."

"He and Benni has a 'relationship' now." Mats snorted.

Bastian raised an eyebrow. Relationship? Benedikt and Marco? What? "Wait a minute, Mats... We're talking about the right people?"

"Yes."

"Benedikt Höwedes and Marco Reus?"

"Yes."

"You are crazy."

"I thought I was, but it's been two hours and Benni don't came at me and deny anything, so I'm a little desperate and unwilling to accept the truth."

Bastian took a deep breath. Nothing made sense and it just irritated him more. It was too much to ask a good night's sleep and incomprehensible dramas only next day? "Mats, let's start from the very begin okay? Where did you get that from?"

"Marco and Benni arrive together." Mats sighed and continued. "I was talking with Benni because we needed... Clarify things. And then Marco came with all the 'You didn't tell him, sweetheart?'; 'I fall in love with him,'; 'He gave me a chance' and 'We are the new couple of this team'"

"He's lying." It was the only thing Bastian think. After all, why Marco would fall in love with Benni? They don't even talk! And Benni would give a chance for Marco? Benni is so in love with Mats that Bastian starts to wonder if one day they will separate.

"So I also thought it." Mats put his hands to his head. "But how Benedikt do this to me? He didn't do anything or say anything while Marco was saying all these things."

"Well, I don't know why Benni do that to you..." Bastian thought for a moment. "You discuss with him all the 'transfer to Bayern' thing, isn't?"

Absolute silence was the answer to Bastian's question. The older sighed. How Mats can be so insensitive?!

"I can't lose Benni... I've lost so many things, Bastian..." Mats murmured. "I can't lose him to the fucking traitor!"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. Now Marco was the traitor? "Look Mats, I guarantee you didn't lose him." He ran a hand through Mats hair, trying to calm him down. "How about you go back to your room, relax, and at dinner we talked with Benni and Marco? I'm sure they'll laugh at you who have believed something so so silly and then everything will return to normal."

Mats raised his head and looked at Bastian for a few minutes. "You're right." He smiled, "That's just a joke of these two. It all goes back to normal."

Mats got up and walked toward the door, Bastian accompanied him, smiling.

"I'll see you at dinner then? Completely relaxed and confident?" The blonde asked.

"Sure!" Mats smiled, but it wasn't a convincing smile. Bastian decided to ignore it, very soon he would have confidence again and it would end.

He waited Mats take the elevator to then close the door.

Benedikt and Marco dating? Bastian laughed. This team was getting crazier.

xXx

"I don't believe you're doing this," André said as he blinked repeatedly as if trying to discern whether it was reality or a dream "All right, I expect this from Marco, but you, Benni?!"

Benedikt looked questioningly to Manuel, who was sitting beside him, and then to Marco, who was sitting in front of him. He decided to ignore the smile that was on their face.

"I don't believe Mario thought we were going to kiss." Benni raised an eyebrow.

In a strange way things seemed to be going right for Marco and Benni. And even that they were happy, it was still very strange.

"I'm impressed with the person's ability to confuse a fight with a romantic scene." André rose from the couch he was sitting and went to the freezer to get a water.

"And a big fight" Marco muttered "I never thought I'd see Benni so angry."

"You didn't see anything yet." Manuel laughed.

Benedikt raised an eyebrow. Okay, usually he is calm and patient, but he has the right to get angry from time to time and Marco annoy him with those disruptions... Moreover, Benni never deceived himself, so he simply accepted the fact that he wanted to get back with Mats and this may have helped in his discussion with Marco... All right, was the cause of the discussion.

"You were scared?" The Schalker asked.

"Scared? No." Marco raised an eyebrow. "Maybe a little, but the shock and anger spoke louder."

"Hm, my moments of rage are rare. Usually I leave that to the pitch, so sorry."

"All right, I was angry too, so don't mind with it." Marco smiled "The important thing that the plan worked even that's not the way we want."

"The point here is: if you just continue the way you were, the plan will not work." Manuel interrupted.

"So what you suggest?" Marco twisted his lip. "Want us to talk to Mats and Mario that it was just a joke? No way. I haven't seen them suffer enough, I'm going through with it, even if no one believes."

"Many people for you to pretend to be dating, Benni... And you choose Marco?" Manuel sighed. "I'm offering my help to improve your plan."

"And why you want to help?" Reus raised an eyebrow.

"Because I understand Benni's reasons." Manuel turned to look at Höwedes. "And maybe it compensates my mistakes."

"No regrets, Manu" Benni smiled and took Manuel's hand, kissing it softly. "I understand your motives and it's been so many years... It doesn't matter."

"Not wanting to break the romantic mood..." Marco raised an eyebrow. "But now Höwedes is my boyfriend and you have a boyfriend too."

"Being jealous?" Manu smiled. "This improves a lot the chances of someone believe in you."

"I think Marco's voice a little ironic." André sat down on Marco's side.

"He can work on it, no problem." Manuel twisted his lip.

"Wait a minute!" Marco muttered. "You're really helping us?"

"Yes." André smiled. "I understand you and between us... Mario deserves it for everything he does to you!"

Manuel raised an eyebrow, but doesn't pay much attention, after all each have their reasons. "Your plan have many flaws."

"Mainly because it's not a plan, you simply decide to say to everyone you are dating." André completed Neuer speech. "But what did I expect? Marco planned this."

Marco snorted and gave a light punch his friend's leg, which responded with a shove.

Benni rolled his eyes at the fight in front of him and looked at Manuel. "What's on your mind?"

"For this plan works, you need at least four persons." Manuel sighed when he saw the confused look on Benni's face. "First: The innocent one, who believes in everything and that certainly will believe you when he see it."

Marco stopped fighting with André and turned to Manuel. "Mario and Mats believed."

"The point here, Reus, is that no one will believe them... They are jealous then others will think they are crazy, like André thought."

"Who will believe them?" André pointed to Benni and Marco. "No one. That will not work."

"So the 'innocent one' has to be in the scheme." Manuel rolled his eyes. "He has to know the plan and still be able to pretend he believe everything"

"Julian..." Benedikt said simply.

"Draxler?" Marco raised an eyebrow.

"I trust him and the team too... He will be able to do that."

"Yes, Julian is a good choice." Manu muttered "Second: The gossiper, who will spread the story around."

"Thomas". André and Marco said in unison.

"There is no doubt about that."

"But someone still believe him?" Benedikt frowned.

"Whether or not, he is the person that informs everyone what happens with this team. It will leave everyone curious" Manuel smiled "And then Julian complements what Thomas began."

"So the 'innocent' and 'gossiper' are intertwined?" Reus raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone is intertwined." Neuer muttered "And finally, your best friends."

"I think it fits us in the plan, isn't, Manu?" Schürrle smiled.

"As if you were not fit yourself in that plan." Marco snorted.

"We are needed in this plan, Reus! If your best friends believe and support your relationship, everyone will believe it's true, after all, you can't deceive us." Manu arched an eyebrow. "But of course, none of this will work if you don't help."

"And what can we do?" Marco asked.

"Have you ever stopped to talk about how you will act? How you will convince others of your relationship? How you will be a couple?" André rolled his eyes. "Talk is easy, but are actions that convince people."

A silence invaded the room, after all, André had a point, it was very easy to say something, but in practice... It would be much more difficult than they imagined. Marco and Benni were no more than strangers and a relationship requires a lot of communication and complicity...

"We will do it so:" Manuel broke the silence. "You will stay the night here, away from everyone, trying to figure out how the dynamics of couple you will be. Don't worry about anything else. I speak with Thomas and André, with Julian."

Benedikt raised an eyebrow and looked at André. "You are very fond to Julian."

André smiled as he remembered the times he spent with Julian during the season. "Yeah, we played together and he is lovely--"

"If you do anything to hurt him, you'll regret it." Benni interrupted, his voice was low and menacing.

"I will... Not...?" Schürrle was stammering, now he had an idea of how Benni could be scary.

The Schalker still staring at André as if he could kill him at any time.

"He was always super protective about Julian?" Marco asked Manuel.

"You have no idea." Manu sighed and rose from the couch.

He looked at André and nodded toward the door. André looked one last time to Benni, who kept a frightening expression on his face, and was more than happy to accept Manuel's suggestion.

Schürrle went from the room almost running, followed by Manuel, who laugh at other people's discomfort.

Marco watched quietly as the door was closed, then he look at Benni and start laughing. "Who would imagine... Benedikt Höwedes has an 'overprotective mother' side"

"Shut up, Reus" Benni laughed too.

xXx

_Thomas Müller created the group " Benni & Marco Revenge plan"_

_Manuel Neuer joined the group._

_André Schürrle joined the group._

_Julian Draxler joined the group._

_Benedikt Höwedes joined the group._

_Marco Reus joined the group._

**~Marco Reus:  
**   Wow, how you all are discrete.

**~Manuel Neuer:  
**   We need a way to communicate quickly if occurs changes in the plan or if something goes wrong.

**~Thomas Müller:  
**   Honestly, I created the group only for the drama.

**~Benedikt Höwedes:  
**   Control your boyfriend, Manuel.

**~Manuel Neuer:  
**   Thomas is an uncontrollable human being.

**~Thomas Müller:  
**   Come on, guys, this will be funny!

**~Julian Draxler:  
**   Why I have the impression that this will not be any fun?

**~André Schürrle:  
**   Because usually all Thomas finds funny goes wrong.

**~Thomas Müller:  
**   You are not fun.

xXx

Manuel and Thomas were the last to arrive at the hotel restaurant. Müller smirked, everything was going as planned.

Manu ignored Thomas's smile. He knew it wasn't good, but it was necessary if he wanted Benedikt's plan works, then he just pull his boyfriend to sit in both places that were in front of Julian and André.

"Huh? I thought we would be the last to arrive?" Thomas began to speak to Julian, but loud enough for everyone present at the table hear. "Where are Benni and Marco?"

Mario and Mats automatically turned toward Thomas, both with a raised eyebrow.

"They..." Julian began, but stopped when he looked at Mario and Mats.

"They...?" André instigate Julian to continue.

"They said they were tired and they had business to attend together..." Julian blushed. "...Into bed"

Everyone at the table were in an awkward silence.

"What?!" Lukas broke the silence.

"You didn't know?" Thomas shouted. "For God's sake, in which world you live?! Everybody knows!"

Manuel rolled his eyes, but let his boyfriend go with this plan, after all, what Manuel know about convincing people?

"No, we don't know...?" Mesut raised an eyebrow and turned to Toni, looking for answers, which obviously Kroos hadn't.

"Oh, come on, everyone can stop pretending now." Müller laughed. "Mats and Mario already know it, isn't? So there's no reason to hide."

Everyone at the table looked at Mario, who was head down, and Mats, who was snorting with rage.

"This can't be true." Bastian said, trying to calm Mats.

André and Manuel exchanged glances. It looked worse than expected.

"Okay okay." Lukas spoke again, trying to organize his thoughts. "I don't believe you, Thomas. Manu, can you tell what's going on here?!"

"Marco and Benni are dating." Manuel said simply.

Another silence and Manuel thought that maybe, if Bastian wasn't holding Mats, the brunet would have already left the restaurant by this time. And who knows, if he could see Mario's face, he would see a tinge of sadness. As for the rest of his teammates, they were just too shocked, as Sané and Weigl, or tired of these dramas and couple fights, like Boateng and Khedira.

"André?" Mario called, raising his head to look at his friend.

André felt bad. After all, he was still thinking of a way to tell it to Mario in a way that doesn't hurt him so much, but he didn't have much time to think about it and now he was there, on a tightrope, wondering if he should continue the plan and break Götze's heart or betray Marco's trust and end this once and for all.

He sighed. At the moment he understood Marco more than anyone else. And Mario... If Mario doesn't feel sorry for Marco in so long time why André should feel sorry for Mario?

"I'm sorry, Sunny." The blonde smiled sadly. "It's true."

Mario grinned and rose "I lost appetite. Good night." He said simply and left the room with Kimmich in pursuit.

André looked back at the dish, stirring in his salad with a fork, without really want to eat. Julian ran a hand through André's arm, who smiled a little. Julian was with him, everything would be fine.

"Julian." Bastian called. "You would not lie to us, isn't?"

Julian blushed a little and squeezed André's arm, but agreed.

"It's true?" Mats asked, disgust evident in his voice.

Julian swallowed dry. Mats was always so kind and see him this way let the younger with a certain fear.

"Julian!" Mats hit the table and Draxler tightened André's arm, which was starting to get annoyed with Hummels attitude.

"It's true, Mats" Julian murmured "Benni told me a few days ago and asked me to keep the secret... He's happy and that's all I want for him."

Mats smiled sarcastically. "Marco is an idiot. No chance."

"Marco is an idiot who can make Benni happy, something that apparently you didn't." André muttered.

"Don't try to defend your traitor friend!" Mats got up from the table.

"Look who's talking." Manuel laughed.

"You're the last person who can criticize me, Neuer! You was the first to leave!"

"Mats" Bastian put his hands on Hummels's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "I think you'd better go to your room, try to calm down a bit... You're kind of unstable..."

Mats merely look at André and mutter "Marco will pay me for it." Then he turned and walked away, followed by Bastian and Lukas.

Thomas laughed nervously. "That was weird."

"Weird things aren't new in this team." Jerome said, and went back to eating.

Soon everyone did the same. Each prisoner in his own thoughts, trying to figure out what the hell happened at that dinner and how two of the most stable couples of the team had just separated.

xXx

**~Thomas Müller:  
**    I said it was going to be fun!

**~Julian Draxler:  
**   That was scary!

**~Benedikt Höwedes:  
**   What happened?

**~Thomas Müller:  
**   Nah, everyone was shocked and didn’t believe me. Manu confirmed what I said. André broke Mario’s heart. Julian makes Mats angry. Mats said he will kill Marco... Those things that happen normally.

**~Marco Reus:  
**   I'm scared to death.

**~Julian Draxler:  
**   Me too :c

**~Marco Reus:  
**   I was being ironic o_o

**~Benedikt Höwedes:  
**   Mats did something to you, Julian?

**~Marco Reus:  
**   And here comes Benni's scary mother mode.

**~Benedikt Höwedes:**  
  Shut up.  
  Julian?

**~Julian Draxler:  
**   Mats hasn't done anything... He just wasn't on his best day. Very stressed... Scary.

**~André Schürrle:  
**   I think this whole story really affected Hummels.

**~Manuel Neuer:  
**   I think he's trying to be 'scary' to not show how scared he is with the idea of losing Benni.

**~André Schürrle:  
**   Makes sense...

**~Manuel Neuer:**  
  That doesn’t matter right now.  
  Benni and Marco, I hope you are taking advantage of this time to know each other and thinking in a way of your couple dynamic be convincing... Tomorrow all the attention will be focused on you, especially because Julian said that Benni told him few days ago about dating thing.

xXx

Benedikt sighed as he threw the phone on his bed. This was getting out of control. Now the story affected Mats, which apparently is in a killer mood, and let Julian scared. Julian shouldn't be part of the plan, in fact no one should be part of this plan! This is a subject he and Mats should have solved alone. He shouldn't have accepted Marco's proposal. But now there is nothing to do, he had already agreed with everything. Just follow what Manuel said. After all, Neuer was right, tomorrow they would be the center of attention.

He sat next to Marco, who was on his bed looking at the phone. He waited a few minutes to see if the younger will gave attention to him, but when Reus didn't move, he decided to break the silence.

"Marco, I think we should talk and try to find a way to be a convincing couple!" Benni rolled his eyes and stood up, turning to sit on his own bed. "André, Manu, Thomas and Julian have done their part and tried to convince the team. We should do our part too!"

Marco looked at Benedikt and turned the phone toward him. "I'm researching a way to us be a good couple." He turned back to the phone "If we try to talk about it, we will end up in eternal and embarrassing silence."

He was right and Benni knew it. He couldn't imagine where begin to talk, then he let the younger keep looking. When Marco found something important he'll talk.

"I found something interesting," Marco said after a few minutes "40 things that every couple must do"

Benedikt lay in bed and waited, 40 things is a lot. "Go ahead"

"First: **Make a trip to another state or country, just you two.** "

"We're doing this... isn't?" Benni frowned.

"Second: **Drinking and getting hungover together the next day.** "

"We can't do that!"

"You're not fun," Marco laughed and ignored Benni's glare. "Third: **Go to the cinema to NOT watch the movie** "

"What is the point of going to a cinema and not watch the movie?"

"Make out? Obviously" Marco rolled his eyes. "Fourth: **Have Pet names** "

"Pet names?" Benni sat on the bed and stared at Marco. This was getting weird.

"Yes"

"What? Pet names? How will I think of a pet name for you and be able to speak it in public?" Benni raised an eyebrow "This is very strange! How the hell can help in our relationship and--"

"Bunny." Marco interrupted Benedikt.

"What?!"

"Bunny." Reus repeated. "It's my pet name for you. Suits you."

"I..." Benedikt was turning red and Marco smiled because he never imagined he would see Benni blush in life, much less imagined he would find it so cute.

"Bunny Bunny Benni." Marco laughed.

"Okay, I can live with that." The Schalker twisted his lip and tried his best to make his face get back to normal color. "But honestly I have no idea what Pet Name give to you"

"All right then." Reus sighed with relief "Better, save me from any embarrassment"

"No way! You deserve all the embarrassment after giving me this Pet Name" Benni took the phone. He may have no idea, but the internet always has an answer for everything!

After a few minutes of research, Benni started laughing and Marco shook his head. This isn’t good.

"Why are you laughing, Bunny?"

"Markhor" Benni say with a laugh.

"What?" Marco raised an eyebrow and Benni turned the phone to him, letting him read what was on the screen.

Markhor is a goat. A fucking goat.

"No way! No fucking way, Höwedes!" Marco yelled "I'm not a goat! You will not call me that!"

"You are definitely a goat!!" Benni continued laughing and it angered Marco further.

Marco rolled his eyes, it was not possible that he really look like a fucking goat. He turned back to the phone and opened whatsapp.

xXx

**~Marco Reus:  
**   Someone says to Benni that I don’t look like a fucking goat!

**~Thomas Müller:**  
                  
   Twins.

**~André Schürrle:  
**   I have no idea why you asked this, but you looks like a goat.

**~Benedikt Höwedes:  
**   Markhor Markhor Marco.

**~Marco Reus:  
**   Go fuck yourself!

xXx

"So..." Benni laughed even more. "Markhor."

"Let's just... get over with it." Marco snorted and unintentionally pouted.

He looked like a shy child and it made Benni want to hug him, but he decided against it and waited patiently for the youngest continue.

"Fifth: **Sleep together** " Marco continued.

"We slept in the same room, it means sleep together? I think so." Benedikt raised an eyebrow.

"And naked..."

"No way!" Benni shouted. There is not the slightest possibility of him sleeping naked with Marco. Never.

"Sixth:" Marco stopped for a minute wondering if continued reading or not. He decided to read, see Benedikt embarrassed is hilarious. " **Have sex in forbidden places.** "

"WHAT?!" The Schalker get out of bed in one leap, he felt his face heat up more and more.

"Exactly." Reus said simply, smiling with the corner of his mouth.

"What kind of... Forbidden places?"

"Are you interested, Höwedes?" Marco's smile widened.

"No thanks." Benni twisted his lip and returned to lie in bed, this time putting a hand over his face.

"Seventh: **Spend all day in bed, snuggle together** "

"We can't spend all day in bed"

"Eighth: **Accomplish each other's fantasies.** "

"No."

"Ninth: **Go to a motel** "

"Definitely not"

"Tenth: **Take a bath together.** "

"Wait a minute. Now only have tips that involve physical contact or sex?"

"Let me see" Marco raised an eyebrow. "Having sex in the kitchen or living room; Sext; Sex after a fight; Sex after waking up... "He twisted his lip" Yeah, I think that's basically it."

"We can see another site?"

"Whatever you want, sweetheart." Marco smiled.

Benni waited patiently while Marco was looking for another site to teach them how to be a couple. With luck, it would be a site that didn't give tips that lead to sex.

"Here." Marco said after a few minutes of research. "10 Little Things Happy Couples Do Every Day"

"That looks good." Benni muttered "Go on."

"First: **They communicate** " Marco frowned " _Communicating is a form of bonding. Having a real conversation at least once a day is enough to wipe away any form of misunderstanding. If you are bothered about something or have an objection to something your partner is doing, talk._ "

"Hm... I think this will be very helpful in our situation." Benni looked at Marco. "For our plan to work and we seem a real couple we can't be annoyed with so many things, after all, we already dating a few days ago."

"How many days?"

Benedikt thought of a convincing date, but in the end opted for the date where it all really began. "A week ago you were in my house talking about this crazy plan."

"So we're dating for a week," Marco mumbled "Okay."

"I think we will not have problems with communication." Benni laughed and completely ignored the questioning look of Marco.

"Second: **They grow common interest** " Marco went back to reading the research. " _Sharing some common interests (not all) with your partner is a sign of healthy relationship. Happy couples tend to enjoy each other’s company no matter what they are doing_."

"Football is a common interest?"

"I think so, but I think we should find another too?" Marco sighed "Here they are suggesting kitchen or gardening..."

Benedikt's eyes flashed at the mention of the word 'kitchen', he loves to cook and maybe it really makes him and Marco closer. He isn't gardening fan, but he can try if Marco want, of course.

Noticing Benni's look, Marco merely shake his head. "No chance, Höwedes. Easier burn the whole kitchen than doing something edible and once I was forced to take care of a cactus... He died."

"Okay, I'll remember to never leave you alone in any kitchen." Benni laughed "How the hell did you kill a cactus?!"

"I have no idea... He just died." Marco laughed at the memory of Erik screaming because he couldn't take care of a damn cactus. "Poor Erik, was his favorite cactus... Anyway, can we continue?"

"Of course."

"Third: **They spend time together.** "

"We will spend enough time together."

"Fourth: **They cuddle huddle.** " Marco raised an eyebrow.

"What?!"

Marco ignored Benni and continued reading. " _Going to bed at the same time doesn’t always mean having sex. You can simply lie down with your partner under the blanket and cuddle huddle. Do you know that there has been research that shows how smelling your partner while cuddling has a positive effect on your relationship?_ "

"Again, what?!" Benni was blushing. Smelling your partner? He would not do that... not with Marco.

"Well, we can try..."

"No!"

"Hey, I smell good!" Marco smirked.

"I believe you." Benni sighed. He needed to stop blushing for things so ridiculous.

"Fifthly: **They hug and peck** " Marco muttered. " _For some, this may sound like a silly thing to do everyday (I know few couples who don’t hug and kiss each other. Only God knows why.), but this “silly” matter is actually a powerful medicine to keep you two happy._ "

"I know why." Benni raised an eyebrow "Because probably they are pretending to be lovers to make their exes jealous!"

"I agree with you." Marco laughed "But research has a point. Couples hug and kiss... And we?"

Benedikt thought for a while. "We can hug, but I think it's unnecessary kiss thing. I mean, we're football players, we can't kiss in training camp, or after a game... But if necessary, I see no problem... And you?"

"I don't see any problem." Marco said simply, but Benni could feel the discomfort in his voice. Okay, the kiss isn't necessary.

"Okay."

"I love you, Bunny." Marco smiled.

"What?" Benni's eyes widened. That was... Unexpected?

"Sixth: **They signify I 'heart' you everyday.** " Reus continued to read the research. "So only answer it."

"I love you too...?"

"We can work on your answer, but is acceptable" Marco laughed "Seventh: **They have a sense of humor**."

"I consider myself a person with a good sense of humor."

"Me too..."

"So no problems with that."

"Eighth: **They switch off their ringers.** " Benedikt arched an eyebrow and Marco rolled his eyes before continuing. " _Most of your time is spent at work. The other time is spent doing miscellaneous works, including eating and sleeping. So whatever leftover time you have, utilize it for each other. Stop browsing the internet, socializing in all respects, and simply hit the power button. Switch off your phones, and be connected with your partner face to face. You’ll love it!_ "

Marco looked at the phone and sighed. He blocked the phone, sat facing Benedikt and observed him.

After a few moments Benni looked away. "If this is your attempt to 'be connected with your partner face to face', I want you to know that is horrible and everything that made me feel was an immense discomfort."

"You don't understand the essence of romanticism." Reus picked up the phone and unlocked it. "Ninth: **They believe in PDA.** "

"PDA?"

" _Happy couples enjoy PDA. No, it’s not a Personal Digital Assistant. It stands for Public Display of Affection. Walking while holding hands or just a random hug while waiting on the signals, a little kiss on the cheeks..._ "

"So I think we can fit PDA in 'Hug and Peck' thing?"

"As you wish, love." Marco smiled. "Tenth and last: **They plan their futures together.** "

"Well, I think our plan for the future is: Be a decent couple and convince everyone of that." Benni frowned slightly.

"My plan for the near future was sleep, but yours sounds good too." Marco laughed.

"You're right, tomorrow we have training." Benedikt agreed.

Marco turn on the alarm, just like Benni. Both lay in their beds and the day passed on their minds. Marco laughed softly, as crazy as it seemed, he was happy for the day be exactly the way it was.

"Good night, Bunny." Marco said as he closed his eyes.

"Good night, Markhor." Benni murmured in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what you think about that chapter? -Nervous- Hope I don’t make you all die of boredom hahaha’ –more Nervous– 
> 
> I'm sorry about Mats, but it's exactly what Manu says on message. I need a angry/afraid Mats in this fic. Like I say to some persons, things get worse before get better ;D
> 
> And sorry, probably that chapter has a lot of mistakes, but I'm too tired and English isn't my first language, so I'll review this tomorrow... Probably...
> 
> If you want to know more things about Markhor, go check [Here](en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Markhor)! ;D
> 
> If you want to know more about that research who makes Benni blush, go check [Here](http://www.obaoba.com.br/comportamento/noticia/40-coisas-que-todo-casal-precisa-fazer-uma-vez-na-vida)! (It's in Brazilian Portuguese, I'm sorry. And yeah, I just use that research to make Benni blush hahaha' There's others things that wasn't sex!) ;D
> 
> If you want to know more about that research with all 'How smell your partner while cuddling has a positive effect on your relationship' thing, go check [Here](http://www.lifehack.org/articles/communication/10-little-things-happy-couples-every-day.html)! (That's in english, don't worry.) ;D
> 
> Thank you for reading, really :3 Comments and Kudos are always welcome <3 See you in next Chapter *3*


	3. About Being a Couple, Training and Jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Honeys :D
> 
> Okay, that takes a lot of time isn't? Most of you don't even remember I exist so... haha
> 
> **First things first:** My apologizes for the looong waiting. Things happens to Kts210 and I couldn't look to this fic for a long time, because all here was created with her help and doesn't seems right to continue without her... But reviewing some of our conversations, I see that I promise that I'll end up this for her, because I could never let her without an ending. So, here I am... With a new chapter...
> 
> **Second things second:** This is a very huge chapter, and I apologizes for this as well... I keep having these ideas about new scenes and adding layers to the main and secundary characters (As you will see in the future, secundary characters will have much participation, especially Julian.)... I'm sorry if that's boring.
> 
> **Third things third:** Thank you for all your support! This means a lot for me as this is my favorite story to write for this fandom (Shh, don't tell to my other stories haha')
> 
> **Last things last:** Special thanks to **Kts210** for creating this with me, if wasn't her this will be left in my computer without see the sunlight. _That's for and always will be for her._  
>  Thanks to **MrEustass** for always seeing the scenes and helping me create more sidestories... That's story is growing up because of you, boy. :P  
>  Thanks to **MatthewVandenheuvelBlack** for always asking about how this story is going and for having patience with me haha'
> 
> Okay, that's enough. Go read it and Enjoy, Honeys *~*

Benedikt woke up with his cell phone ringing. He groped the table beside him until he found his cell phone, seeing it was still 5 in the morning. He arched an eyebrow, he could still sleep for an hour! It was necessary to be in the restaurant for breakfast only at seven.

The music continued to play and it took him some time to realize where the sound was coming from. It was coming from Marco's cell phone, which was sleeping like a stone, not caring about the noise.

He gently massaged his temples. "Marco"

Marco merely murmured a distinct thing and turned to the other side, completely ignoring Benedikt.

"Oh, I deserve this!" Benni sighed and with too much willpower got up from the bed and tried to find Marco's cell phone in the still dark room.

After a few minutes of arduous searching, still half asleep, Benedikt found the cell phone under Marco's bed. No, he has no idea how the hell the cell phone went down there, he was just happy to find the damn thing. He turned the alarm off, set the phone back on the table beside Marco's bed, and went back to his bed.

30 minutes later, the cell phone rang again. Benedikt opened his eyes, angry. He felt as if it had only been 5 minutes. Again he stood up and cursed himself for not being completely aware of the surroundings and stamping his foot on Marco's bed, but managed to turn off the alarm.

Five minutes later the cell phone rang again and Benni wanted to bang his head against the wall. Because he was so focused on his pain, he didn't pay attention on the damn alarm and press up the snooze mode. He was beginning to decorate the music lyrics and hate it at the same time. This time he picked up the cell phone, controlling the urge to throw that damn thing across the room, and led it to his bed. He wasn't going to get up again.

Benedikt could feel his sleep fading, but he didn't want to wake up, not now. He shifted several times before he felt sleep come and he was so ready to give in to temptation, but the damn alarm started ringing again. He groaned in anger.

Damn alarm, damn music, damn Marco.

"For a goat, you sleep too much!" He murmured to Marco and turned off the alarm.

Another song started playing in the bedroom, but Benni recognized it as his own alarm, playing 'A Sky Full of Stars'. He sighed happily and took a minute to enjoy the music.

Marco started to roll over in bed, annoyed. "Benni, can you turn this damn alarm off? I need to sleep!"

Benedikt took a deep breath and was ready to say to Marco a simple 'Fuck you', but as fast as he woke he went back to sleep. Benni simply decided the argument wasn't worth it and went to the bathroom to take a good shower and cool his head.

He began to regret this plan.

xXx

"Now it's three in the morning, and I'm trying to change your mind..." Benni muttered in the elevator and Marco raised an eyebrow.

"Do you like Arctic Monkeys?" Marco asked "I didn't know that."

"I don't like it and I didn't even know it's them singing that damn song." Benni raised an eyebrow. "It's your alarm music."

"Oh, yes, truth." Marco smiled and Benni snorted.

The day had already started very bad. Besides all the 'Sleep/Wake up' because of the alarm, while Benni was in the bath the alarm rang again, getting louder and louder and Marco didn't bother. After his bath (he had the fastest bath ever), he had to wake Marco up and that was the worst thing he's ever done in his life.

All the attempts to wake up Marco kindly were useless, since the young man just turned the other way and ignored Benedikt, who even considered the possibility of going to Mario's room ask how the hell he woke up Marco, but he decided against it, that would be too much. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't know how to wake his own boyfriend? Probably a bad one and he don’t need negative publicity now.

He just pulled the sheet and then Marco's foot, who woke up screaming, as if he were in a horror movie with Satan pulling his foot. Marco wasn't a morning person and was annoyed by the fact that he was awake, but after bathing and straightening his hair (Yes, he spent half an hour straightening his hair and this irritated Benni), he returned to normal.

Now they were in the elevator, going to the restaurant to make their first appearance as a couple in public.

Benni looked at Marco and saw that his breathing was altered. He raised an eyebrow, was Marco really that nervous?

"Are you okay?" Benni asked and placed a hand on Marco's shoulder.

"Oh, sure." Marco smirked and took Benni's hand to pull off from his shoulder, but before the action was completed, the elevator door opened and Benni saw everyone turning toward them.

He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and was about to take his hand from Marco's shoulder, but he held his hand firmly, took it from his shoulder and twined his fingers together, making them hold hands.

Marco was the first to move, determined, toward a table away from the whole team, with only two chairs. Benni merely followed him, looking at the back of Marco's neck, not wanting to look at the team table and see Mats’ eyes.

Marco pulled out a chair with his hand, indicating it to Benedikt, who laughed at the other's sudden display of kindness. As soon as Benni sat down, Marco pushed his chair forward and laid a soft kiss on his cheek. The younger one sat down in the other chair fast enough to still see Benedikt's face completely flushed and he considered it a small victory.

"Well, we've already done one of the things on our list." Marco started.

"What?"

"PDA."

"Oh, cool, now there are only nine items left," Benni muttered.

"Cheer up!" Marco smiled. "Better than ten!"

Benedikt sighed, unwilling to argue with Marco, so he decided to deal with his feelings.

He was happy to have his back to the team table as he wasn't sure he could pretend to be completely in love with Marco if he was seeing at least Mats' hair. He hates the fact he loves Mats. This idiot gone to Bayern München without speaking ignored all his calls and turned him away, hurting him in a way he could not describe, but Benedikt still loves Mats. He loves so much that with a simple glance he wanted to give up on that damn plan.

Okay, maybe dealing with his feelings wouldn't be so easy and even the discussion with Marco would be better. So he decided to focus on his little happiness by not having to look at Mats.

Then he realized that neither of them had picked up any food and eventually would have to get up and consequently look at the team. Wonderful.

Marco arched an eyebrow at the sudden change of expression on Benedikt's face. One hour he was smiling and blushing, the other a little drowsy (which Marco tried to convince himself wasn't his fault), and out of nowhere he was sad...? Okay, apparently Benni is more complex than he'd imagined, but it's not like he's the simplest human being to understand either.

"What is it?" Marco broke the silence and Benni frowned. "You went thoughtful out of nowhere."

"Ah," Benni smiled, but Marco could tell was forced. "We need to get food."

Marco could also say that Benni was visibly uncomfortable and that was what he definitely didn't need at the time, so he decided to take some initiative.

"Bunny Bunny Benni." Marco smiled when he got a giggle from Benedikt. "Don't worry about it, I'll get our food."

"But you don't even know-" Before the older man could finish the sentence, Marco was already on his feet, but he paused for a moment.

"Of course I know." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and that impressed Benedikt, who merely watched as Marco vanished from his line of sight.

He wasn't going to turn around to check if Marco really knows what he likes to eat, he chose to take the risk just to not have to look at Mats even for a second. It was coward, and as much as Benedikt hated it, he wasn't ready to face Mats. Not again.

So he picked up his cell phone and checked his messages. There were some in the revenge plan group and another of Manuel's. He ignored the group and opened the conversation with Manu.

xXx

**~Manuel Neuer:**  
  Are you alright?

**~Benedikt Höwedes:**  
  Hm? Of course.

**~Manuel Neuer:**  
  Doesn't seem like. You didn't even look at us.

**~Benedikt Höwedes:**  
  Maybe I'm trying to ignore Mats' existence.

**~Manuel Neuer:**  
  Oh, yes, I realized that.  
  You realize that... It shows that he still affects you, isn't? This isn't good

**~Benedikt Höwedes:**  
  I know that, and I don't like it as much as you do.  
  But what the hell can I do?

**~Manuel Neuer:**  
  Pay attention to your 'wonderful' new boyfriend.  
  Just that.

**~Benedikt Höwedes:  
**   You make it seem so easy...

**~Manuel Neuer:**  
  You make it seem so difficult...

xXx

Benedikt was thinking of a valid answer to give to Manuel, but he knew it was in vain... Manuel always has a way of leaving Benni speechless, so most of the time Manuel is the only one to win a discussion.

He was ready to accept defeat when Marco put a bowl of cereal with milk in front of him. He was startled by the unexpected return of the younger, but soon he relaxed. Time to focus on the wonderful new boyfriend.

"I said I knew," Marco murmured as he placed a plate of assorted fruit and a glass of orange juice next to Benni's bowl of cereal.

And as incredible as it may sound, Marco really brought everything Benedikt like to eat in the morning before a good training and as curious as it sounded, Benedikt decided not to ask how the hell Marco knew that.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, each caught in their own thoughts about how all this was extremely embarrassing.

Benedikt finished his bowl of cereal, set it aside, took the plate of fruit, but before beginning to eat, he faced Marco, who was passing strawberry jam on a toast.

"What's it?" Marco asked after biting his toast.

"I don't understand." Benedikt frowned. "The reason you're doing this, I mean."

"What?" Marco shook his head. Why the hell is Benni asking this?

"Look, you and Mario seemed to be so happy together and understood each other and did everything for each other--" Benni looked at the window, sighed, and looked at Marco again. "You had everything to be a couple like Schweinski."

"Funny how everyone thinks that." Marco laughed. "Everyone thinks that we are a wonderful and happy couple, and with everyone thinking this, I think: _'It must be true! I am very lucky to have someone like Mario by my side, I have no right to be unhappy'_ , But when the international breaks are over and I go back to an empty house, I don't feel happy at all."

"I..." Benedikt was completely astonished. "I never imagined that--"

"It's alright, no one ever imagines." Marco ate the rest of his toast in silence.

Benni never thought he could feel so bad for saying something, but now, seeing Marco' distant gaze, he felt the weight of the world on his back. He felt that he needed to do something to at least take that look off the younger's face. Then he said something that he thought would, at least, make Marco laugh.

"I love you." Benni said and smiled.

Marco looked at Benedikt immediately, a shocked look on his face. Benedikt considered a significant progress, even though it wasn't what he had planned, and picked up an apple, biting it.

A few moments later he realized his bad luck for having spoken this phrase just when the whole team had been silent.

xXx

**~Thomas Müller  
**   Where are 'the' couple?

**~André Schürrle**  
  Probably sleeping... At least Marco.  
  In fact, if Benni manages to wake up Marco, it's going to be a big breakthrough in their relationship.

**~Julian Draxler  
  ** Guys... They...

**~Thomas Müller  
**   THEY ARE HOLDING HANDS!!!

**~André Schürrle  
**   Close your mouth, Müller, I can see your food and that's disgusting.

**~Julian Draxler  
**   Even I'm shocked... =O

**~Thomas Müller  
**   They didn't even sit here...

**~Manuel Neuer**  
  Better that way.  
  Also, I don't know why you're talking here if you're literally sitting at the same table, facing each other.

**~Thomas Müller**  
  We can't comment on them out loud! We should be accustomed to this sort of thing, since we've known about them for a long time!  
  And you're talking here too!

**~Manuel Neuer  
**   I'm talking to Benni.

**~André Schürrle  
**   Speaking of Benni... Where's Marco?

**~Julian Draxler**  
  Are you really asking about Marco when they're talking about Benni?  
  He's at the coffee table... Picking up cereal??

**~André Schürrle  
**   What?!

**~Manuel Neuer  
**   Probably for Benni.

**~Thomas Müller  
**   How cute! <3

**~Julian Draxler  
**   I agree with Thomas! *o*

**~André Schürrle  
**   How the hell does Marco know what Benni eats?

**~Julian Draxler  
**   Everyone knows what Benni eats.

**~André Schürrle  
**   I don't!

**~Thomas Müller  
**   Me neither.

**~Manuel Neuer  
**   I know.

**~Julian Draxler  
**   See? :P

**~Thomas Müller  
**   That awkward silence.

**~André Schürrle  
**   It happens to the best couples.

**~Julian Draxler  
**   Wow, wow... What happened?

**~André Schürrle  
**   I have no idea, but Marco doesn't look good...

**~Thomas Müller**  
  He looks sad...?  
  Distant?

**~André Schürrle  
**   Distant is the correct word.

**~Julian Draxler  
**   Whoa! Did you hear what I heard?!

**~André Schürrle  
**   I'm just as shocked as you and apparently Marco too.

**~Manuel Neuer  
**   Amazing how the whole team was silent just when Benni spoke.

**~Thomas Müller  
**   And still in silence waiting for Marco to say something!!

**~André Schürrle  
**   Marco... Say something...

**~Julian Draxler  
**   Gosh, he's freezed.

**~Thomas Müller  
**   SAY SOMETHING FOR THE SAKE OF THIS PLAN, MARCO!

**~Manuel Neuer  
**   For the plan...

**~Julian Draxler  
**   Whoa! He took Benni's hand!

**~Thomas Müller**  
  HE SAID! WHAT A WONDERFUL COUPLE!!

**~Julian Draxler  
** _-Throwing fireworks-_

**~André Schürrle  
**   I'm so proud, Marco!

**~Marco Reus  
**   Guys...  
  Just…  
**Stop...**

xXx

"You look so much better today." Manuel murmured to Benedikt.

Benni, who was picking up his boots, looked around to make sure no one was near them. They were in a relatively empty corner of the changing room, which was incredible, but of course Manuel knew.

Benedikt's gaze stopped at Marco, who was on the opposite side of the changing room talking to André.

"I don't share your thought..." Benni twisted his lip. "Things seem forced and extremely embarrassing."

"It exceeded my expectations at breakfast." Neuer laughed. "Extremely romantic of Marco catch your food and your 'I love you' was really unexpected"

"I'm more shocked than you because this had an opposite effect to what I expected!" Höwedes sighed. "But I've decided I will not care about these things while they keep working!"

"And, incredibly, things work out for you."

"Ready, Bunny?" Marco's voice echoed through the changing room, and Benedikt felt the glances turn to him.

"Wait a minute, Markhor." He forced himself to say in the most normal tone he could.

"What the actual fuck?" Manuel whispered.

"Don't ask." Höwedes murmured.

"Okay, Bunny." Neuer laughed.

Benedikt snorted, finished tying his boots, stood up, and turned to Marco, nodding slightly so that the younger boy accompanied him.

"I think you're going to be my duo in training today." Marco said when he was close enough.

"Do I have a choice?" Benni raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Actually, nope!" Marco laughs and put his arms around Benedikt's shoulders.

"Hey, Lovebirds!" Thomas shouted. "Training! Leave the rest to your room, please!"

Marco raised an eyebrow, looked at Benedikt, who was blushing more than usual, and smiled.

Benni looks so cute when he's blushing, why the hell did Mats leave him? Never mind, it's better for Marco.

xXx

Benedikt didn't know how that had happened. I mean, he had an idea, but it was so unexpected that even he was without reaction for a moment. He could hear Marco cursing to the last generation of the Hummels family as he brought his hand to his ankle, an expression of pain on his face.

But worst of all is: he could see.

See Mats's sly little smile as the dark-haired man stared at the other writhing in pain, not caring. It was hard to believe that this was the same Mats who would jump over any player who threatened to touch a finger on Reus and the next second was making sure that his friend was well.

He also didn't know where things started to go wrong. I mean, probably the day before. He should have taken it more seriously when Thomas said that Mats had threatened to kill Marco, but who's taking Thomas seriously? And since when could Mats kill someone? He should have considered a broader concept of 'Death'.

Everyone on the team knows how Marco have been when he lost the World Cup because of an injury. Everyone knows how important it is for Marco to play for Germany. Everyone knows how heartbreaking it is to see Marco lose another contest because of an injury. For Marco this must be like... 'Death'.

Mats knows this, and didn't think twice before stick his boots on the other's ankle? Apparently Benedikt doesn't fully know what Mats is capable of doing and it gave shivers in his spine.

Ironically, everything seemed so normal in the warm-up, with Mats being Weigl's duo and apparently not caring that Benni and Marco were a duo, who sat side by side, drink water and hold hands (Courtesy of Marco, because Benni never found the courage to hold the other's hand and honestly he was too tired to even think he had a plan to follow.)

Everything seemed normal when the warm-up was over and they started dividing the team into two teams for the game training. Honestly? Benni couldn't say that things were normal, obviously that was Marco's fault, which apparently thought it was a good idea stir with Benni's hair and then massage his neck and shoulders... Marco is a really good masseur! And that fact made Benni completely disconnect from reality and only come back to it when Marco patted his back gently and said, _'Looks like we're on the same team!'_

And now this.

Now Marco was on the ground, no longer writhing in pain, but still, frowning and biting his lips as if he were forcing himself to ignore the pain and show no sign of weakness, and then, anger spread in the countenance of the younger.

Apparently that was enough to make Bastian and Lukas get out of their trance and as a first measure, they dragged Mats away from Marco to a bench where they sat down and started talking to the brunette.

Benedikt also got out of his trance along with André, and they both ran toward Marco.

"Marco!" Benni said as he knelt beside the younger boy. "Are you alright?"

"Great," Reus murmured and sat up, pulling his boot off his left foot.

"Dude, you should go see a doctor." André sighed and turned back, gesturing with the hand for the rest of the team to stay away.

"I'm fine." Marco massaged his ankle lightly and slipped his boot back on. "Let's continue."

"Really?!" Benedikt arched an eyebrow.

Marco only looked at him, his eyes conveying all the anger he felt.

Benni found out he hated it. He hates to see Marco with such an angry countenance, especially when is turned to him.

"Okay." The Schalker sighed and stood up, helping Marco get up straight away. "But we'll go to the doctor after that, Reus."

"We?" The younger one laughed wryly.

"We." He looked with a serious expression to the other, who rolled his eyes and nodded.

He turned his gaze to Mats, who was visibly angry. Benni should talk to him, ask what the hell he did and why he had to act that way? Maybe scream at him for being so childish, but he decided not to. Mats would not get more than a cold treatment for what he did with Marco! And that would be the cruelest of punishments, he was sure.

He only watched as Lukas indicated the changing room to Hummels and Bastian ran toward Löw probably to say that everything is fine, even when it's obviously not.

Point is: Things were getting rough. They need to be careful.

xXx

Mario sighed. He was completely exhausted. Not because of training, though it did contribute considerably, but because of the flurry of conflicting feelings he had from the day before.

Benni and Marco were a surprise to him and the whole team, so he was shocked, then went into denial stage, after the whole scene at dinner he was sad, early in the morning he was determined to ignore any and all interaction of the two, but that proved impossible when everyone was silent just as Benedikt said "I love you" to Marco.

From there, Mario's feelings bordered on anger. Did Marco really think he could do this to him?! That he could play with his feelings like that?! He was well mistaken.

He was planning what to do to get revenge on Marco and trying his best to ignore Benni & Marco (It's kind of hard to ignore the fact that Marco had given an excellent massage to Benni, to the point where the other didn't even know which team he was on) when It happened.

Mats, with all the class in the world, stick his boot on Marco's ankle. On purpose. No way it wasn't on purpose, Marco had already passed the ball to André a long time!

He was impressed. I mean, he had not even thought about it, and if he had, that would be one of those things that would go to the list of _'Too cruel things to do even for the worst enemy'._ Trying to injure Marco Reus because of jealousy? Yeah, Mats had gotten over whatever Mario can came up with.

But despite not agreeing with the whole scene, he now knew that he had an exceptional ally in this war. He had Mats Hummels!

And that's why now, at the end of the training, while everyone was going to make sure Marco was all right (Mario didn't bother about that, after all, Marco played the remaining 10 minutes of training! That could only mean that he was okay. Or that he was playing injured, but this is unlikely.), He was heading towards the changing room, more specifically, going to talk to Mats.

Mats was still there, of course. Annoyed as Mario had never seen before, packing his things quickly so he could return to the Hotel, perhaps walking to cool his head.

Mario sat on the bench behind Mats and waited. It was not long before the other turned and asked without any patience:

"What do you want?"

"Talk to you." He stared at Hummels and smiled.

"I'm not going to apologize to that traitor you used to call boyfriend." Mats folded his arms, leaning against the cabinet there.

"I'm not here to ask that." Mario frowned. "You think I'm happy with this whole situation?"

"I don't know, maybe." Mats shrugged. "Is not that part of your little agreement with Marco?"

Mario swallowed. Mats knew. Of course Mats knew, Marco and he were best friends until a few days ago, obviously Marco would tell. He closed his eyes, trying to suppress the anger that began to spread through his being. Maybe Mats' attempt to hurt Marco wasn't so bad.

He was brought back to reality by Mats' sneer laugh. "You thought this deal was only for you? Did you really think Marco would not take advantage of the situation?"

"Marco never-" He began, but was interrupted by Mats.

"No, it's alright. I also thought he would never take advantage of that deal. He only had eyes for you... Until he saw Benni." Mats' expression went from ironic to angry in a matter of seconds, but then he smiled again. "I don't blame him. Benedikt is much better than you."

Mario arched an eyebrow and was ready to reply, but he remembered that he was not there to fight but to get an ally.

"Look, Mats, I have no idea what Marco told you about our deal and me or if you're just trying to hurt me to feel better about yourself. I don't care." He stood up. "The fact is: I don't have Marco and you don't have Benni. I can see that you're not happy about this and guess what? I'm not either. What I'm suggesting is an alliance."

"An alliance?" Mats arched an eyebrow.

"Exactly." Mario smiled. Mats was finally listening. "If we're not happy, they should not be happy too. I know exactly how to hurt Reus, unfortunately I have no idea how to proceed with Höwedes, but I think you should know."

Mats shook his head. "This isn't Benni's fault. It's Marco's fault."

"Of course it's Benni's fault." He rolled his eyes. "He agreed to date or be Marco's fuckbody."

Mats slammed the cabinet behind him and Mario bit his lips lightly. Poor choice of words. Obviously Mats was in denial and would not accept the truth.

They spent a few minutes in tense silence before Mats spoke again.

"Anyway, Lukas and Bastian told me to stay away from Marco and I'm sure they'll keep an eye on me." Mats took his bag and placed it on his back. "Consider my part in this alliance made."

Hummels left the changing room, leaving Mario alone with his thoughts.

Two minutes later, as the rest of the team started to enter the changing room, Mario got up and took out his towel.

All right, he could do it all by himself.

xXx

Bastian walked quietly along the corridors toward the medical department. Nothing too suspicious, after all he is the captain of this team, it's his obligation to make sure everyone is well and living in harmony, which obviously isn't true, especially after Mats' being uncontrolled in the training camp.

Okay, but he would be lying if he said that his only motivation was to make sure Marco was free of injuries. He knew Benedikt would be there! But not because of all the 'dating' thing, which sounded extremely fake for Bastian, but rather because he knows Benni felt guilty about the whole scene.

And to no one's surprise, Benedikt was sitting outside the room reserved for the Medical Department.

"Hey, Benni!" Bastian smiled as the other looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Marco."

"Oh, sure." He nodded, but then frowned. "But why you aren't there with him? I mean, if it was Mats, I'm sure you'd be with him now."

An angry expression appeared on Benedikt's face, but was soon replaced with curiosity and then disbelief.

Bastian smiled again. Now Benni knew he wasn't believing in any part of that story and would unmask the two as soon as possible.

"He asked me to wait outside." Höwedes arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes, of course." Bastian nodded and sat down next to the other. "Incredible, right?"

"What?" The other was visibly suspicious.

"How you and Marco went from being simple 'colleagues' to 'boyfriends'." The irony was present in every word of the older man. "It must be a new record!"

Benni laughed. "Yes, it must be... But Marco and I have so many things in common and after everything that happened between Mats and me, I thought, _'Why not?'_ "

The answer seemed convincing, but he still suspected, so Bastian merely smiled and asked:

"Would you mind telling me how it started?"

Benni's eyes widened and Bastian suppressed a laugh. He got them both.

The other opened and closed his mouth several times before biting his lips lightly and sighing.

"Before the rumors started, Mats was already strange... He started to keep away, started canceling our meetings, our calls were being reduced to a 5 minute call a week..." Schalker laughed sadly. "It was obvious that there was something wrong with Mats, but he always said that everything was fine and that I was wrong, I was being dramatic and anything like that."

Bastian put a hand on his friend's shoulder. He never imagined that Mats could do this to Benni, but the sadness on the other's face made it clear that this wasn't a lie.

Benni smiled slightly at Bastian and continued. "I went to talk to Marco. He was always a good friend to Mats, he would certainly know what was going on and above all, he would tell me what I was doing wrong."

"Wait," the older man raised an eyebrow. "Did you think it was your fault?"

"You have no idea what I thought in those days, Basti." Benedikt's sneer laughter echoed down the hall. "Marco knew as much as I did back then... Almost nothing! So we started trying to figure out what was happening and with that we got a lot closer..."

Schweinsteiger frowned slightly. Okay, that would be something Marco and Benni would do, that would bring them together, but still... It's Marco and Benni! They can't have gone from nothing to a relationship in what... 2 or 3 weeks?!

"So the rumors came..." Benedikt spoke too quickly, taking Bastian out of his thoughts. "Mats ignored Marco and me and soon after he was announced by Bayern and had moved to Munich without communicating his decision... He just... Gone! Marco was so angry and I was so sad... We spent the night together and... We discovered things in common and I remember thinking _'Marco is such a good person. Mario is so lucky!'_ "

"You know I think that too?" Bastian interrupted the younger. "They looked so happy on the last International Break and now there's the two of you."

Benedikt simply stared at the other with a half-shocked, half-aggrieved expression.

The older man rolled his eyes. "I understand your situation. You were sad and Marco was angry, but still... He has Mario!"

To Bastian's surprise, Benni laughed.

"What is it?" Schweinsteiger raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone thinks so." The Schalker laughed a little more. "It's incredible!"

"What?" What the hell was Benni talking about?!

"They were not as happy as you think, Basti." Benedikt frowned slightly, as if he was sorry he'd said that. "What I mean is: Doesn't had as much happiness in their relationship as we thought."

"I don't believe in that," Bastian murmured more to himself than to the other.

"It's hard to believe, I know, but unfortunately I can't say more than that. This is a subject that concerns only Marco and Mario."

Schweinsteiger was shocked. Höwedes had managed to leave him completely speechless. He was so sure that the other would end up saying that in fact this was all just a bad joke that Marco thought was hilarious and ended up convincing him to be part of.

He sighed. There had to be some way to prove it was a complete farce!

Apparently someone heard his prayers, because Marco chose that exact moment to leave the medical department.

Bastian smiled. Now, he got them both.

xXx

Marco was waiting. He hated it. He hated waiting for a medical examination that will likely indicate an injury that will get him out of the competition. He'd been there before, and apparently now would be no different.

Still, he should have been accustomed to the disappointment of being cut off from the team again. But incredibly the deception could be worse than it was in the first few times. Maybe now it's worse because it was Hummels who injured him.

Oh, Mats Hummels.

Marco was so angry with the 'ex-friend', but also with himself for not taking in consideration that Mats could try to get him out of the competition (Both, for Euro and Benedikt) in that way. But of course, he was also hurt. I mean, they've been friends for so long! Marco trusted his life and all his secrets to Mats, and that was how the other paid him back? Not only with the injury, but with the transfer in secret. What the hell did Mats think? That he was going to judge him? Stop him? For God sakes! He would support him as always!

His line of reasoning was broken when the team's doctor, Dr. Hans-Wilhelm Müller-Wohlfahrt, returned to the waiting room where he had left Marco waiting after taking the exams.

"Marco." The doctor sat in front of Marco, leaving the exams on the table between them. "What happened?"

Reus could feel Hans' concern. The doctor has become very fond of him, since most of his time was spent in the medical department thanks to his injuries. Now the Doctor was basically a father to Marco at International Breaks, always giving advice and making sure he was okay.

"The usual," Marco murmured. "Someone randomly tried to break my leg."

The Doc rolled his eyes and Marco sighed.

"Replace 'Someone' for Mats Hummels..."

"Okay, now I'm impressed." Hans frowned slightly before questioning. "Why did he do it?"

"Someone is dating Benedikt Höwedes, and Mats didn't officially break up with him and hoped they could 'come back'." The other raised an eyebrow, and Marco continued. "Replace 'Someone' for 'Marco Reus'."

"For God's sake, Marco! You really--?"

"Yeah, I know! It sounds strange and you don't believe in it, of course." Reus interrupted. "Can we continue?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow and inclined his head slightly to the side. He was analyzing. Marco hated that. Hans never made a mistake in his analysis.

"Are you okay, kid?"

"Nervous," the younger one murmured, knowing he didn't need to explain more than that.

After a few minutes, the doctor spoke again.

"Incredibly, Mats didn't give you a serious injury, but rather a slight injury, bordering a median one." He indicated the exams to Marco. "What really worries me is these other medial injuries that you have... How long have they been there, Marco? How long have you been playing while injured?"

Marco opened his mouth, ready to deny everything the other had said, but Hans' gaze stopped him. "A little time ago..."

"Marco Reus, what did I say about playing while injured?!" The older man raised an eyebrow.

"I know, Doc! But were important games for Dortmund and... "

"Your health is the most important thing, Marco!"

The two were silent for a while, each locked in his own thoughts until Marco broke the silence.

"What are we going to do?"

Hans sighed. "Well, we have a week to work on it as you have a chance for recovery."

"Don't give me hope, Doc!" The blond crossed his arms.

"Have I ever given you false hope?"

"Only after the worldcup, five times."

"It was not my fault." The doctor rolled his eyes. "But if you don't want to try, fine. Mats will be happy for sure."

That was a low move. Marco couldn't give the taste of the victory to Mats. In fact, he is willing to show Mats that everything is fine and that he is very happy... With Benedikt. He will leave Mats so angry and **_maybe_** that will compensate for the injury.

"What time do I have to be here tomorrow?" Reus twisted his lip.

"After breakfast." The doctor took the exams from the table and began to analyze them again. "Early, Reus!"

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." Marco smiled a little and got up, but paused momentarily. "Oh, I'd appreciate if you won't tell anyone, you know? Just to not leave anyone worried..."

It was a half-truth. He didn't want André to be extremely worried and that would start rumors that he would be out of Euro... He still has chances, right?

"Sure." The doctor nodded. "But you know by the end of this week I'm going to have to talk to Löw..."

"I'm going to be okay by the end of week, isn't it?" Marco tried to sound confident, but it didn't work.

"I hope so." Hans smiled, but then he became serious. "Marco, be careful with that, or you'll end up hurting yourself."

"Mats will not try to hurt me anymore." The blonde laughed. "Apparently I'm out of training...?"

"I was talking about your situation with Benedikt."

"We're pretending." Reus rolled his eyes.

"I know, kid." The doctor sighed. "This is a very strange way of getting 'revenge' on Mario--"

"But it's valid!" The younger one interrupted.

The other rolled his eyes. "But what if after a while you don't have to pretend anymore?"

Marco swallowed. Nope, that was not going to happen. Benni and he are different and, as Manuel said, they don't have chemistry! "Never gonna happen."

"Careful, Reus. Or in the end you'll be the only one hurt."

Marco nodded, even not agreeing, he would take the advice into consideration.

He sighed relieved as he left the room, always feeling better out of the medical department, but apparently the relief had come too soon.

Bastian was there. Sitting next to Benedikt. And for some reason he felt extremely uncomfortable with the smile Bastian gave when he saw him.

"Marco!" Schweinsteiger began. "The person I wanted to see! How are you?"

"Fine..." Marco raised an eyebrow and looked at Benedikt. What the hell was going on here?

From the desperate Benni's look, Marco understood that what was happening was not good at all.

He rolled his eyes, all he wanted was to go to his room, lie down on his bed, rest and pretend that everything was fine and he will for sure play the Eurocup... And maybe make a revenge plan against Mats. Again. But now he had to deal with Bastian.

"I'm glad for that! We were worried." The older man said and Marco was ready to pull Benni and leave, but the other continued. "We were talking about the beginning of your relationship."

He had to deal with a not-so-friendly Bastian.

"Yeah? Cool. "It was probably the worst thing he could say, but he couldn't think of anything better.

He took a step toward Benni and Schweinsteiger's smile widened.

"Could you tell me your version of the story?"

He had to deal with a Bastian willing to unmask them.

Marco arched an eyebrow and did his best not to show the anger that was growing in his being. He looked at Benedikt, who was trying to mask his despair, and he knew the other had already told his version. He couldn't spend much time thinking without leaving Bastian even more suspicious, so he said the thing he thought would come closest to Benni's version.

"Well, it all started with Mats." Of course, that damn bastard is the reason for this plan. Or part of it, but 'Mario' isn't a subject he wanted to talk about now. "He started to get weird. Not just with me, but with the whole team."

It was no lie, it was his version of all 'Mats Drama', the only challenge would be to fit Benedikt in this damn story. At least the Schalker seemed calmer now.

"We didn't know what was happening to him, except he was under pressure because he was the captain, but it's a normal thing." Marco folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "We thought he had a fight with Benni, but if that was the case, Mats would be dramatic... But maybe he had evolved, right?"

Bastian nodded slightly and Benedikt arched an eyebrow, his eyes widening,  calm fading completely. Marco knew the other wanted to tell him something, but what?

"So...?" Marco frowned. "Benni came to talk me...?"

Was he right. No doubt. Benedikt was about to launch fireworks, so Bastian's motive to be with his arched eyebrow is undoubtedly the way he spoke.

"I found it odd, after all, if Benedikt didn't know what was going on, who would know?" He spoke more confident now. "So we tried to figure out what had happened and even did some theories."

"Crazy theories," Höwedes interrupted and laughed a little, trying to mask his nervousness.

Okay, he was at a crucial point. Again.

"Sadly not even the craziest theory came close to the truth."

"Maybe because the craziest theory was 'Aliens'?" Benni muttered.

Marco stared at the other and smiled. God, Benedikt is so fucking clever. He was giving background to history and making everything more real! And the best of it all? Marco was there and all he had to do was agree.

"In my defense, it seemed plausible at the time and you agreed, Sweetheart." Marco smiled.

"You made it look realistic and I was desperate."

"Of course you were." Reus laughed and glared at Bastian, who analyzed their interaction with one arched eyebrow. "The point is: We were impressed when the rumors went out, because Mats could not transfer to Munich and leave Benedikt without even communicating right--?"

"Like Manuel did, right?" Bastian stared at Benni.

Benedikt lowered his head and bit his lip hard. This was a touchy subject as much as the subject 'Mario' was for Marco, but that was past and he wasn't going to let it affect him. Not again.

"Or like Julian did..." Bastian continued.

Marco raised an eyebrow. Did he get it right, or was Bastian deliberately trying to make Benedikt feel bad so then he could confess that the relationship was fake? He never imagined that Bastian was so low, but he also never imagined that Mats would hurt him, so...

"That's enough!" Marco glared at Bastian and took two steps toward Benedikt.

"No, it's okay." The Schalker lifted his head and smiled at Marco before facing Bastian. "Julian told me his motivations. He explained to me why he would leave and incredible as it may seem... He asked me permission to leave, which I found unnecessary since is his life and he can do whatever he wants."

Bastian nodded and turned to Marco, smiling. "No need to be nervous, Marco. And, please, continue your narrative."

The young man leaned against the wall again. "I tried to talk to Mats. He ignored me. And suddenly Mats had moved to Munich and was announced by Bayern. And yes, it was all very fast. I was annoyed, after all, my best friend packed up and left without saying anything, but Benni was worse of course, he was sad."

He looked at Benni, waiting for some reaction, and the other's grin was the best answer he could get. Everything was going perfectly well.

"So I sent him a message and went to his house..." He was unsure how to follow from there, but as Benedikt didn't object, he continued. "We spent the night together...? Talking about everything that had happened and about other things too... And we started from there."

Marco smiled as Benedikt sighed with relief. It's done.

"You are so fucking lucky," Bastian murmured, shaking his head negatively as the other two stared.

The older man turned to face Marco. "What about Mario?"

The smile faded from Reus' face. He knew Benni couldn't say anything about it and he didn't want to talk about it.

"Very personal, Basti. I'm sorry." Marco sighed and stared at Benni. "Can we go now?"

He didn't wait for a answer from the other and didn't even say goodbye to Bastian, he just went toward the elevator.

Benedikt muttered a 'Goodbye' to Bastian and ran after Marco who was already in the elevator.

As the two of them stepped out of the elevator into the hallway where they room was, Marco said, "He's right about one thing."

"What?"

"We are so fucking lucky."

They both laughed.

xXx

"God, I'm soo frustrated!" Bastian spoke, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Didn't work?" Lukas asked, not looking away from his cell phone.

Bastian turned his head to the side, staring at Lukas as best he could. "No."

"Impressive." Poldi laughed and got up from the couch where he was sitting, heading toward the other and sitting beside him on the double bed they shared. "Why are you so worried about that?"

"Because I know they're lying! It's so obvious! They would never work out!" He plunged his face back into the pillow. "Why can I not prove it?"

"It was only one day, Schweini!" Lukas rolled his eyes. "And I don't even think they're the most important thing right now."

"What?" Bastian glared at his boyfriend again. "How not? They are ending up Mats' emotional--? And maybe Mario's too."

"That's exactly what we should focus on!" Lukas smiled as he brought his right hand to his boyfriend's blond, almost white, strands. "I didn't think Mats would have courage to do more than threaten, but look what he did in training, right? If Marco doesn't participate in Euro it's totally Mats' fault with his emotional instability."

Bastian sighed. "Marco is fine."

"How can you be so sure?" The other rolled his eyes. "How many times have we seen Marco be 'fine' and end up missing out the competitions?"

"A little bit."

"Correction, Dear Schweini. A lot."

Schweinsteiger rolled his eyes and sat on the bed.

"And what do you suggest we do? We've already told Mats to stay away."

"We have to make sure of that, before Marco and Benni get very injured in this International Break."

"He wouldn't hurt Benni." The blonde raised an eyebrow. "He thinks it's Marco's fault"

"I don't trust him anymore." Lukas sighed. "Until the day before, Mats and Marco were best friends who would do anything for each other and today Hummels injured Reus."

"But we told him to stay away from both--" Lukas was ready to protest, but Bastian continued. "But we'll keep an eye on him."

Lukas nodded and pulled his boyfriend closer, leaning his head against the other's shoulder and closing his eyes.

All he wanted was a quiet Euro where he could enjoy time with his boyfriend after an exhausting season, but apparently he would have to babysit an emotionally unstable Hummels. What a wonderful thing to do.

"So we leave Benni and Marco alone?" Schweini murmured.

"Don't you think that eventually they'll mess up this story?" Lukas replied without opening his eyes. "I mean, one hour they will not be able to pretend there's something going on between them, right?"

Poldi didn't have to look to know that his boyfriend was pouting. Sometimes Bastian could be worse than a child when he couldn't get something.

"I'm not asking for you to stop with your arduous mission of proving that 'Höweus' is a lie." Lukas finally faced Bastian. "I'm just asking you to help me keep an eye on Mats...?"

"I'll help you, dear." Bastian pulled Lukas close and gave a soft kiss to his forehead. "And 'Höweus'?"

"I thought it was cool." Lukas shrugged and hugged the other.

They spent a few minutes like this, hugging each other, seizing the moment, until Bastian broke the silence.

"You don't think Mario is responding very well to this?"

"Calm before the storm," Poldi murmured.

Schweini laughed because he knew his boyfriend was right.

xXx

**~Thomas Müller  
**   Will Reuedes have dinner with the team?

**~Julian Draxler  
**   Reuedes?

**~Thomas Müller  
**   Ship name.

**~André Schürrle  
  ** Did you give them a ship name?

**~Thomas Müller  
**   I'm helping with this plan, so I have that right.

**~André Schürrle  
**   You are weird.

**~Thomas Müller**  
  Everybody says that =P  
  Reuedes is dead?

**~Benedikt Höwedes**  
  I tried to wake Marco up 3 times.  
  And don't call us Reuedes.

**~Thomas Müller  
**   Again, I'm helping with this plan, so I have the right to call you by the ship name.

**~André Schürrle**  
  Two words:  
  Cold water.

**~Benedikt Höwedes**  
  Two words:  
  No way.

**~Manuel Neuer**  
  In my opinion, that will probably be right, you have to go to dinner, otherwise it will look like you are running away.

**~Benedikt Höwedes  
**   We can say that we are watching over Marco's security...?

**~Thomas Müller  
**   I heard that Schweinski will keep Hummels on the leash.

**~Benedikt Höwedes  
**   Leash?

**~Thomas Müller  
**   Just a way to say.

**~Manuel Neuer  
**   The point is: You have to go to dinner.

**~Benedikt Höwedes  
**   I'm going to wake up Reus.

**~Manuel Neuer  
**   Good boy.

**~Thomas Müller  
**   Hey! I'm your 'good boy.'!

**~André Schürrle**  
  Oh God...  
  I'm not here to see this strange couple dynamics.

**~Julian Draxler  
**   I think it's cool... :x

**~André Schürrle**  
  What?!  
  ...  
  I mean, I just find it strange because it's Thomas and Manuel...

**~Benedikt Höwedes  
**   Fuck off, Schürrle

**~André Schürrle  
**   Shouldn't you be waking up Marco? ¬¬

**~Benedikt Höwedes**  
  I woke him up.  
  He's cursing me.  
  It's in these moments that I wonder what I'm doing with my life.

**~Manuel Neuer  
**   I wondered the same thing yesterday, but I decided not to criticize your decisions.

**~André Schürrle  
  ** How did you wake him up?

**~Marco Reus  
**   He knocked me out of bed!!

**~André Schürrle  
**   Wow, I'm proud of you, Benni.

**~Benedikt Höwedes  
  ** It's a lie. ****  
I touched his arm and he decided to turn the other way... But there was no bed anymore.  
  I honestly expected that he was going to still sleep on the floor.

**~André Schürrle  
**   I wouldn't be impressed if that happened.

**~Marco Reus  
**   I'm here, you know that?

**~Benedikt Höwedes  
**   Oh, nice! I thought I was going to have to wake you up again! :P

**~Thomas Müller**  
  That's why I love Reuedes.  
  See you at dinner, guys.

xXx

There was something wrong.

Okay, it's not like he really knows Marco as André knows, it's just that it was very obvious. He could feel how different, thoughtful, quiet and tired Marco was and that bothered Benedikt in a way.

He wouldn't ask what was wrong with the other, no, that would be very rude and he wasn't even being directly affected by this sudden change of mood of Marco, so he just ignored. After all, if Marco wanted to share, he would have shared it right?

Benedikt was taken out of his thoughts by a growl so low that he was sure that if they weren't in an elevator, he would not have heard.

"Marco?" He turned toward the other. "Are you alright?"

"Uh? Yes, just a little... Uncomfortable." Marco indicated his left foot with his head.

He stared at the other man's ankle. It was visibly swollen and it sure was hurting, maybe that's why Marco was putting all his weight on his right foot which sounded at least painful for Benedikt.

"You should have bandaged it," He murmured.

"I'm fine." Marco rolled his eyes.

The younger one held out his hand and Benedikt raised an eyebrow, not knowing what the other wanted. Marco sighed and took Benni's hand, entwining his fingers, just as he had in the morning. A second later the elevator door opened and Benni felt a slight deja-vu. Would the team look at them like this all the time?

"Last ones, as always." Marco murmured and pulled Höwedes.

He stared at the floor, but incredibly wasn't to avoid the team, especially Mats, it was to look at Marco's footsteps, which were strikingly alike. Marco was applying the same force on both feet and Benedikt couldn't help frowning because obviously this would cause pain in the other's left foot and would make the situation worse. What was Reus trying to prove here?

Again, they sat at a table away from the team and it was Benni's turn to point the chair at Marco, who smiled, thanked him and sat down. The Schalker gently ruffled the other's hair and sat down in the chair in front of him, still seeing Marco's adorable pouting.

Obviously he sat with his back to the team, but now for different reasons. He didn't want to face Mats for fear of an inevitable discussion about what the brunette did to Marco. He didn't want to face Bastian because he was sure the older man would be looking for flaws in his relationship with Marco. He didn't even want to face Manuel because the conversation with Bastian reminded him of the times that Neuer had left and yes, thinking about it still hurt him.

"You're thinking too much, Bunny." Marco drew him out of his thoughts. "I can see your--"

Benedikt expected a conclusion that never came. Marco was looking at something behind him, something that was on the team table. He didn't turn around to see what it was, but he could tell that it was serious by the way Marco's jaw locked and his face has a frown.

"Marco?" He arched an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"No." The other answered and opened the menu in front of him.

Benedikt knew that wasn't true. Anger was evident in Marco's voice, but why?

He decided to ignore the situation and picked up the menu as well. He hadn't even chosen the main course and Marco had already called the waiter.

"I'll get the parmegiana filet and an orange juice," Marco said, looking back at the team table.

"No entry, sir?" The Waiter asked politely.

"No," the younger replied, and before the Waiter could ask Benedikt, he continued. "He will not want an entry, either."

"What?" Benni raised an eyebrow. Was Marco really managing his meals?

"You will not want an entry." Reus stared briefly at the other, his eyes were explicitly begging for Benedikt not to say the opposite and that was why Benni agreed.

"I want the same as him, but with a glass of water, please." He smiled at the waiter, who nodded and left.

Benedikt turned to face Marco, who was squeezing the edge of the table tightly, his eyes focused on the team table. "What the hell you're doing?!"

"Nothing."

"Marco, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Of course something is happening!" Benedikt was beginning to get impatient.

"Is **not**."

"Look, I got two words out of you!" He was clearly being ironic, but if Marco realized or not he decided to ignore it.

Benedikt sighed. That was all that couldn't be happening right now. He took a deep breath and tried to push the anger that was growing in his being to the back of his mind, he couldn't argue with Marco here, he couldn't put that damn plan at risk.

"This son of a-" Marco muttered, catching Benni's attention.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He bit the inside of his cheek. He was sure that if he heard another 'Nothing', he would strangle Marco.

Luckily the food came soon after, and his thoughts turned solely and exclusively to the dish in front of him, until, of course, Marco caught his eye again.

"What the fu--?" He murmured.

Marco was basically with his face on his plate and eating so fast that Benni wondered how that was humanly possible.

Marco stared at him (Except that Benni could see that it was not exactly for him, Marco was always looking through him.) momentarily, muttered a "Eat." And faced his own plate again.

He arched an eyebrow, ready to question Marco again, but he remembered that the answer would probably be ' _nothing_ ', so he just let out an ironic laugh and start eating.

It was a long ten minutes, where everything that happened made Benedikt's anger increase significantly, especially the curses that were directed to whoever was on the team table and all the _"Benni, quick!"_ that Marco was saying. He'd never had dinner in 10 minutes and if that were to happen at every dinner, Benni would rather end up this damn relationship soon.

"I'm done!" He said as he saw Marco's mouth open to probably hustle him. "I'm done!!"

"Great!" Marco said and didn't wait for a response before getting up and picking up Benni's arm, forcing him to stand up as well.

He didn't think he could be so angry with someone, but Marco proved that he was terribly wrong.

He suppressed the urge to pull his arm, because surely it wouldn't be good for their image as a couple if Benedikt pull his arm, Marco turn toward him, probably in anger, and the two of them start arguing. But as soon as the two of them stepped into the elevator and the door closed, Benni drew his arm quickly, causing Marco to drop it instantly.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket twice and ignored it, but when the cell phone vibrated again he picked it up ready to send that damn group to shut up, but he stopped momentarily when he saw it was Manuel.

He didn't want to talk to Neuer, but if the other was sending message it's because it's something important, so he opened the conversation, ignoring his anger.

xXx

**~Manuel Neuer**  
  What happened?  
  You are the last to come and first to leave??  
  Benni??

**~Benedikt Höwedes**  
  I have no idea what happened!  
  It was all relatively well until we arrived and sat at the table, from there Marco began to be strange!  
  We just ate the main course in a hurry and he practically dragged me out when I finished.

**~Manuel Neuer**  
  I noticed that.  
  Any idea why?

**~Benedikt Höwedes**  
  No.  
  All I know is that he spent the whole dinner staring at the team table.  
  What did you do?

**~Manuel Neuer**  
  Nothing.  
  Are you going to ask him what happened?

**~Benedikt Höwedes**  
  No way.  
  Today was a very stressful day with all that Mats did and the conversation with Bastian.  
  I don't want to get angry any more than I've already been.

**~Manuel Neuer**  
  Conversation with Bastian?  
  You didn't tell me that.

**~Benedikt Höwedes**  
  I don't need to tell you everything that happens in my life.  
  From what I can remember, you haven't told me a lot of things since you went to Bayern!

**~Manuel Neuer**  
  ...  
  It's that so?

**~Benedikt Höwedes  
**   What?

**~Manuel Neuer**  
  Why you're acting strange to me.  
  Is that why you're ignoring me?  
  I'm so sorry, Benni.

**~Benedikt Höwedes**  
  Oh yes, of course you are!  
  I know what comes next, Manu.  
  You don't have to type all your: "If I could change the past..."  
  I'm already tired of it.  
  I'll talk to you tomorrow.

**~Manuel Neuer**  
  I'm so sorry...  
  I don't know what happened, but you have every right to be angry.  
  The only thing I ask is: Talk to Marco.  
  Ask him what's wrong.  
  Try to resolve this between yourselves, because the team is already suspicious about this whole history.  
  Help him.  
  For the sake of the plan.

xXx

Manuel is right and he knows it. Then as soon as he closed the bedroom door, he turned to Marco.

"What happened at dinner?" He struggled to keep his voice as normal as possible, but still, anger was projected.

"It's the hundredth time I say that nothing happened, Höwedes!" Marco was almost screaming and it irritated him even more. "Leave me alone!"

Benedikt clenched his fists and began to speak. " **You** are acting weird the whole damn dinner! **You** didn't let me pick a damn entry and a damn dessert! **You** made me eat so fast that I didn't have time to taste the food! **You** dragged me out of the damn restaurant! **You** insist on saying nothing happened, but it's obvious that something happened!"

"You want to know what happened?! I tell you what happened, Höwedes!" Marco was shouting now and Benedikt thanked the heavens for his teammates were still in the restaurant. "I've been called for my first International Break since a long time and on the first damn training day **your** fucking boyfriend decided to injure me! Bastian decided to stick that stupidly big nose of him in my life! And now in that damn dinner those two--"

Benedikt stared at Marco, waiting for the conclusion of the speech, but it never came.

Marco closed his eyes, took three deep breaths, and looked back at Benedikt.

"I need to go to sleep," Marco murmured, a little more calmly, but still he could feel the hate in his tone.

That said, the youngest lay on his bed, turned in the opposite direction to Benedikt's bed.

Benni forced himself to relax his hands, then looked at his palms and saw small cuts his nails did. He sighed and tried to calm down. When he was calm enough, he grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom, needed to cool his head.

He completely regret that he had agreed to participate in this damn plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Okay, what you think? :D And why do you think Marco was soo strange in the dinner? :D
> 
> I was thinking about musics who defines this story and found out that Maroon 5 defines it soo well! Specially Overexposed... That's a great album! Anyways, this chapter is for sure **'Fortune Teller'.**
> 
> Thank you for reading, really :3 Comments and Kudos are always welcome <3 See you in next Chapter *3*

**Author's Note:**

> Well, seems like we have a plan isn't? hahaha' 
> 
> See you all in the next chapter <3 
> 
> Kissus *3*


End file.
